Matter Wave
Matter Waves, known as in Japan, are special concentrations of Electromagnetic Waves that can actually form tangible objects which appear in Mega Man Star Force 2. Matter Waves are created and directed by Star Carriers, the terminals specific to the same game. They are succeeded by Real Waves in Mega Man Star Force 3. Characteristics As opposed to Real Waves, which blend in with their surroundings, Matter Waves are often a tad more ostentatious in their presentation: despite their use as inanimate objects, Matter Waves are actually rather intelligent and capable of engaging in conversation with their user. Anime Adaption Matter Waves are handled differently in the anime - where Shinsuke Utagai invents the Star Carrier. During several different instances of the Shooting Star Rockman Tribe anime season (which was never dubbed into English), Shinsuke calls for Subaru and his friends to come and test out their new Star Carriers within the confines of what he calls the Utagai Area. List of Matter Waves Throughout the course of the game, Geo and Mega make use of Matter Waves to achieve a variety of goals, which range from cooking Ginger Beef to exploring the lake bed of Loch Mess. The Matter Waves they collect each have distinctive names, which are usually puns based on the nature of the Matter Wave in question. Known (Named) Matter Waves include: }, a SkyBoard (objects which serve as self-propelled, aerial surfboards). According to a promotional image, SkyBoards may come in a variety of forms, some even being capable of transporting more than one person. |- | |'Vac Mac' (すいたろう, Saitarou in Japan), a promotional Matter Wave vacuum that was available at the premiere of Ghost Crisis modeled after the Vacuum used by the heroic Ghost Duster in the film. Geo uses it to capture Phantom Black's ghost viruses. Although he is a vacuum, he doesn't known much about cleaning, but he and Omega-Xis are able to help Heidy Tidy. |- | |The Weluvski Brothers (ボーゲンきょうだい, Bogen Brothers in Japan), a Ski set that allow Geo to travel around the slopes of Grizzly Peak Resort. They have a good sense of humor, helping Styg Dismal by telling him a joke. Geo's Matter Wave skis are red, though other pairs may come in a variety of colors. |- | |'Fill-U-Upper' (まんぷくまる, Manpukumaru in Japan), an eating machine (EatMchn) that assists Bud when he enters an eating contest in Foodtopia. He is known to have a rivalry with Cook-O-Matic. |- | |'Gabby Guide' (シャベクリン, Shabekurin in Japan), a museum Guide that guides Geo and Sonia through the museum containing an exhibit on the three tribes of Mu and the OOPart. He can help Whazzat with his knowledge. Another Guide Matter Wave can be found at the entrance to the Wilshire Hills mall later in the game. |- | |'Divey Jones' (ブクボン, Bukubon in Japan), a diving machine (DiveMchn) that MegaMan uses to explore the ruins at the bottom of Loch Mess that comes equipped with the ability to dig into the lake bed. He can help D'nwan Draun with his swimming problems. |- | |'Cook-O-Matic' (おちょうりまる, Ochourimaru in Japan), a cooking machine (CookMchn) assistant that Geo, Luna, and Zack call upon to help them create Bud's favorite meal in an attempt to attract him. He is known to have a rivalry with Fill-U-Upper, saying that they both compete "to see what´s faster, his eating, or my cooking..." |- | |'ProjectoSnoot' (フィルノーズ, Filnose in Japan), a classic-style movie projector (Projectr) that Geo and Mega use to display a film reel that reveals Harp Note's presence in the Bermuda Triangle. |- | |'Hollow', Dr. Vega's assistant and the first ever Matter Wave. (Commercial Matter Waves were founded on Dr. Vega's research regarding Hollow). |} Unused Matter Waves There exist a number of other commercial Matter Waves that are on display at a Matter Wave fair at Wilshire Hills, though Geo never obtains either: *The Tripper, a Matter Wave bike that is said to be popular with women. **While its self-propulsion requires no wheels, the Tripper that appears in a promotional image exhibits a weight limit that is exceeded when simultaneously boarded by Luna, Bud, and Zack. The Tripper in question has written across its back fender "Kids Only." *There is also a Matter Wave sports car (likewise wheel-less) that has no given name that is said to be popular with men. Grizzly Peak Resort also exhibits a number of Matter Waves, which it uses to make its guests' experience more enjoyable. The suite in particular hosts a number of Matter Waves, most of which serve as the furniture. (Note: the only room known to have Matter Wave furniture is the Suite, as Geo and company do not visit any other rooms). *A concierge Matter Wave named greets guests as soon as they enter the room, happily providing them with any information they may seek. *The table and loveseats on either side of it in the den are also matter waves. (The Concierge sometimes perches on the table). *The two beds in the secondary bedroom are both made entirely of Matter Waves. *The Master bedroom of the suite hosts a much larger, more luxurious Matter Wave bed, a Matter Wave footstool, a Matter Wave sofa, and a Matter Wave television. In addition to the "Guide" Matter Wave, the museum has also employed a number of Matter Wave guards, who appear when Omega-Xis accidentally trips the alarm in his attempt to get a better look at one of the exhibits. If Geo tries to help Han Gard, one of the guards will appear to assist. In Whazzap, Luna provides a large, red tent-model Matter Wave, which was used when she, Geo, and Zack needed a place to stay overnight, and Zack summons a convertible car-type Matter Wave, identical to the one on display at Wilshire Hills excepting its green color scheme. Trivia *Matter Waves functionally replace NetNavis as the higher-order EM Beings in Mega Man Star Force 2, and are replaced by Wizards in the third game, who are truer successors to the NetNavis in their roles as personal aides. Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Technology